


路人卡/带卡 雷池

by three_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_moon/pseuds/three_moon
Summary: 雷雷雷 出轨约炮形婚 带总未出场未提及但带卡好真





	路人卡/带卡 雷池

**Author's Note:**

> 雷雷雷 出轨约炮形婚 带总未出场未提及但带卡好真

我曾和我的上司旗木卡卡西在厕所做爱。他的脸庞我都要忘记，唯独这件事记得非常清楚。他双手贴墙做出投降的姿势，屁股抬得老高。窄窄的臀部圆圆的屁股，让我一边开会一边勃起。当我终于脱下我们的裤子，阴茎弹出啪地打在他白嫩紧实的屁股上，我为这滋味销魂着迷，用龟头像蹭他女人阴蒂一样蹭他的股缝。他后穴紧闭难以进入，狠命地夹着我两根手指，夹得我太不耐烦恶意横生，只想把他干得人仰马翻，屁眼再合不上为妙。但那样有他被操死和我鸡巴骨折的风险，是两败俱伤。更何况他是我的上司，我虽不做溜须拍马的一套，此情此景却必须把他伺候舒服。我挤出润滑液慢慢往他屁眼里面送，他自觉地翘起屁股，又乖又骚，翘得我差点心梗。我扶着鸡巴对准他松了口的屁眼一点一点往里走。等到他终于适应后我开始大力抽插，他很配合地动屁股和呻吟。肠道内壁紧紧的包裹着我的阴茎一吸一吸，吸得我神志不清，差点亲吻了他。

他宽慰我不必介意，亲吻只是性欲的一部分。但我仍心有余悸。我和我的女友分居两地，我很爱她——我不该有亲吻旗木卡卡西的愿望！

 

我是一个荒淫无耻的恶棍，他是靠谎言包装生活的伪君子。但我们不以为耻。那时我坚定地认为我对女友保持着精神上的绝对忠诚。如果不是旗木卡卡西，也许我还意识不到我对她有那样的忠诚，当我射精在男人肠道深处后，唯一的遗憾是她没有来享受我们的快乐。我和旗木卡卡西的，真诚强烈的性的快乐。我们是自由的性交，不受爱的约束；我们是纯洁的友谊，此刻情比金坚。那皱巴巴的保险套和道德心！

 

他知道我有一个远方的未婚妻，知道我住在五十平的出租屋里。我知道他早已结婚，还和女人做爱生了一个女儿。按部就班的生活像头顶的太阳，我们心照不宣，背靠背留给彼此真诚的黑影。我们从不过问，也没有兴趣探究对方的生活。直到我看到他的女儿。

他女儿黑发圆脸，浓眉大眼，不大像他。但当小姑娘脆生生喊着“爸爸”扑到他身上，他稳稳地抱她起来像呵护一件瓷器时，眉眼弯弯里溢出来的温柔幸福任谁看了都会动容。

 

我为他们动心了，他的生活突然有了致命的魔力吸引着我。在宾馆的房间里，他睡着了，我像女人搞仙人跳一样拿到他的钱包。我知道里面有他的女儿和狗的照片。这个举动极其危险，但我难以自制，为此打破眼前的关系也在所不惜。他的名牌衬衣裤子挂在衣架上，我屏息凝神，在他的衣物旁边坐好。旗木卡卡西不喷香水，身上只有牛奶味沐浴露的味道——我难以置信，因为他无论如何都该是不喜欢用牛奶味沐浴露的人。巧合的是我爱用该种沐浴露，他常像狗一样在我身上拱来拱去。我还猜他的衣柜里放着一瓶香水，此刻我嗅到淡淡的古龙气息。

 

就着月光我端详他女儿的笑脸和傻狗的丑脸。接着我发现，在女儿的照片后，似乎还夹着一张照片。那一刹那我心里钟鼓长鸣，头脑清醒得再来一次高考也不在话下。我听见脚步声由远及近空悠传响后停在一扇门前。我怀着疯狂的欢欣，终于接近了旗木卡卡西不为人所知的隐秘。

我抑制不住颤抖的双手将要去抽那张照片，这时床头灯光忽然地亮起。旗木卡卡西倚在枕头上，面无表情。脚步声和最终的门旋转着极速逝去，漩涡中我血液倒流，流下一滴冷汗，在他的黑眼睛里冻结成冰。他黑色的空无的眼睛淹没了我，我从没看到过那样的眼神。有人说，凌晨两点无论睡没睡着发生的一切都在梦中。我想那是一场梦。

 

那个晚上是我最后一次见到旗木卡卡西。他跳槽去了北方更好的公司，据说两个月前就已经做好了打算。我对此一无所知。这理所应当，炮友本就是身体亲密无间，心越远越好。

 

第二年夏天我和异地恋的女友修成正果，在我的城市举行了婚礼。我慢慢淡忘了他。又过了好几年，一个酒会上别人向我介绍了一位很美的女强人。我在心中念了两遍她的名字，忽然电光一闪，明白了她正是我素未谋面的，旗木卡卡西的妻子。

旗木卡卡西这个名字对我已然是陌生。但她的妻子烫着棕色的大波浪卷发，眉眼细长脸庞瘦削。我只好这样解答心中的疑惑：女人整容和染发是很正常的事情。


End file.
